The present invention is related to a mask for a human that filters air, using an active stage and a passive stage filtration system, which removes or kills gram positive and gram negative bacteria, viruses, spores, algae, fungi or protozoa, and noxious or poisonous gasses, and prevents them from entering the nasal passage.
Airborne bacteria and viruses cause infection and disease through nasal inhalation, and pose a danger if spread accidentally or intentionally in the atmosphere. Likewise, various gasses, such as cyanide and sarin, for example, pose an extreme or lethal health threat or danger, if released into a populated civilian or military area.
Various approaches have been attempted to combat the threat of biological or chemical atmospheric contamination through the use of breathing apparatus or masks which filter out or adsorb one or more contaminants that might otherwise be breathed in by a person coming into contact with such substances or matter.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,178 (Holmquist-Brown) relates to a respirator and filter cartridge. The respirator includes a filter cartridge that has a housing and a bonded absorbent filter element. The filtering medium may be activated carbon, which protects against gasses or vapors in the air. The absorbent filter element inside the filter cartridge fits within a sleeve, and has an interface between the bonded adsorbent filter element and the housing sleeve to prevent passage of unfiltered air around the filter element.
U.S. Pat. No. H1360 (Grove) sets forth a lightweight protective gas mask and hood. The mask has a face piece, a headpiece, and a bib formed from an elastic impervious material. A foam rubber seal, mounted on the inside surface of the hood, is located on the periphery of the face piece. Eyepieces are mounted on the face piece for permitting exterior vision from inside the hood. According to the patentee, the mask has filter cells with flexible charcoal filters mounted on the bib. Air ducts extend from an air reservoir fed by the cells to the face piece to permit filtered air to be drawn into the face piece. A flapper valve on the face piece permits air to escape from the mask.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,873 (Jager) relates to a device for removing one or more undesirable or dangerous substances from a gas or vapor mixture using an adsorbent. The mask includes an odorant that signals the user when the adsorbent is sufficiently spent to warrant replacement.
Still other patents discuss different types of filter media for use in a gas mask or protective respirator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,882 (Doughty) discusses an activated carbon adsorbent for removing noxious gasses and vapors from a contaminated air stream. The activated carbon has impregnated therein such compounds as sulfuric acid or one of its salts, molybdenum compounds, cooper compounds and zinc compounds. The adsorbents are used in universal filters. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,915 (Wilson) provides a filter media structure, which the patentee claims operates in the micro- and nanofiltration ranges, while offering a low cost, durable, temperature resistant medium. The filter media is a blend of carbon or ceramic fibers and inorganic fiber whiskers generally having a diameter of from about 0.03 to about 5 microns.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,449 (Lee) discusses a gas mask canister using a HEPA filter having plastic separating plates inserted into between HEPA filter media at certain intervals. The HEPA filter, impregnated activated carbon, and a pre-filter all fit inside a cylinder that inserts into the canister portion of a respirator mask. U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,881 (Drews) discusses a slightly different type of gas mask cartridge, which has a carbon dioxide binding chemical packing and an insert, while U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,154 (von Blucher) provides an activated charcoal filter layer for gas masks formed of superimposed, highly air permeable surface structures with a layer of granular or spherical activated charcoal particles with a diameter of 0.1 to 1 mm affixed to them.
Other types of gas masks include U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,506 (Tardiff), which includes a face piece comprised of three separate layers of transparent material, the first layer soft so as to form a comfortable seal when pressed against the skin; the middle layer flexible, but shape retaining; and the outer layer protective against liquid agents. The outer layer may be quickly replaced or cleaned without removing the entire mask. U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,774 (Fehlauer) presents a breathing mask with a mask interior, through which air flows, and an indicator that warns of the presence of a toxic substance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,420 (Cappa) illustrates a gas mask with a face piece, a nozzle tightly engaged in a lower portion of the face piece. The nozzle allows air to flow in, while an exhaust opening, included in a portion of the mask, allows air to exit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,883 (Kerschgens) disclose a method and device for ultraviolet irradiation.
Each of the foregoing patents, incorporated herein in its entirety, does not appear to provide a lightweight, portable mask that can protect the user against chemical, bacterial, and viral contaminants released into or present in the air.
The present invention provides a lightweight, disposable respiration mask which can protect the user against a variety of toxic substances, both organic and inorganic, in the atmosphere, including toxic or poisonous gasses, biological contaminants including bacteria and viruses, whether naturally occurring, modified, or genetically engineered. The mask includes a hood that substantially covers the head, face and neck, and has a transparent face piece to allow the user to see his surroundings. The mask includes a breathing apparatus that includes a filter for removing toxic chemicals and hazardous biological contaminants, including bacteria and viruses. The filter preferably includes a passive filter and an active disinfectant layer or filter, which may be a chamber or a second filter with active ingredients. The passive filter removes particles such as dust, bacteria, and spores, and the active layers kill bacteria, spores and viruses that are too small to be blocked by passive filters.
The active filter may include such antibacterial, antibiotic, bacteriostatic or antiviral agents as clorohexdine, and any other antiseptic chlorine or halogen containing antiseptic compound, ethanol, methanol, menthol, lysostaphin, benzoic acid analog, lysine enzyme and metal salt, bacitracin, methicillin, cephalosporin, polymyxin, cefaclor, Cefadroxil, cefamandole nafate, cefazolin, cefixime, cefinetazole, cefonioid, cefoperazone, ceforanide, cefotanme, cefotaxime, cefotetan, cefoxitin, cefpodoxime proxetil, ceftaxidime, ceftizoxime, ceftriaxone, cefriaxone moxalactam, cefuroxime, cephalexin, cephalosporin C, cephalosporin C sodium salt, cephalothin, cephalothin sodium salt, cephapirin, cephradine, cefuroximeaxetil, dihydratecephalothin, menthol, methanol, moxalactam, loracarbef mafate and chelating agents in an amount effective to synergistically enhance the therapeutic effect of the lysine enzyme. Soybean oil, Ag, Zn, Ti, Cu, Fe in oxide or molecular form are also included.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a cartridge or filter insert for a gas or respirator mask, which includes a passive stage, having a filter medium for removing particles toxic substances, and hazardous gasses, both organic and inorganic, from air drawn through the filter, and an active stage for destroying or rendering harmless bacteria, spores, viruses, and other hazardous biological agents. The cartridge is sized to attach to fit the cartridge chamber of a standard respirator or gas mask, or may be more compact to fit as an insert in the hood or other chamber in a gas mask.